comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Insurrectionist (Earth-5875)
Insurrectionists, also known as insurgents, rebels, and Innies, are various different groups of human revolutionaries and separatists devoted to the eradication of the Unified Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command, including their influence and government of the Outer Colonies, becoming the main enemies of the interstellar empire during the Secession through varied factions. With the rise of the First Contact War, most Insurrectionists chose to ally with the UNSC out of necessity, although some conflicts still occurred in the war. History Secession Vast majority of the Insurrectionist movements commenced in the Outer Colonies, in 2494 with the rise of the Sovereign Colonies movement, a leadership so organized it was able to create its own military. The Sovereign Colonies demanded their independence from the Unified Earth Government, directly opposing the United Nations Space Command. As many of the Outer Colonists believed the UEG to be an oppressive regime that did not care about them, coped with the payment of taxes to the Inner Colonies, made the movement, and many other copy-cats such as the United Liberation Front, incredibly popular during their prime. For the next two decades the fighting spread through human territory. In 2511, the Freedom and Liberation Party, a rebel movement based in the Eridanus system, was able to overthrown the Republic of Eridanus and control majority of Eridanus II's cities. The UNSC response was the search of violently putting the rebellion down. Mamore, a planet whose history is filled with war and violence, was the source of major riots in 2512. Two days after the start of the riots, an Insurrectionist detonated a nuclear device in the Haven arcology, which killed two million people and injured 8.3 million. .]] The pivotal Operation TREBUCHET occurred in mid 2513, which became one of the largest military operations ever launched by the UNSC in its history. The main objective of the operation was to fully eliminate the massive presence of the Sovereign Colonies in the Inner Colonies once and for all. The decisive victory over the Sovereign Colonies at Tau Volantis during TREBUCHET saw the end of both the movement and the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces, with the UNSC achieving a pyrrhic victory at the loss of four destroyers. Despite the fact the Sovereign Colonies were all but finished, with many of the corporates interested in the movement signing for peace, multiple sympathizers escaped into the Eridanus asteroid belt and created their own covert military bases. In 2525, the Office of Naval Intelligence discovered that several Insurrectionists loyal to rebel commander Colonel Robert Watts had infiltrated the UNSC Fleet Command and revealing key military information. In the same year, SPARTAN-II Blue Team infiltrated Watts' base at Eridanus Secundus, killed all of his soldiers, and took him into custody. First Contact War arriving on New Hope.]]Not long after the Covenant's invasion of Shanxi in mid 2525, Operation TREBUCHET was put on hold in favor of combating the new enemy. ONI sent numerous emissaries to the Outer Colonies in order to warn them about the impending danger, with the UNSC offering a truce if they would end their repeated attacks on the UNSC ships. Initially, the Insurrectionists believed the UNSC was foiling them and preparing a trap, but as soon as the brutal reality came (in the form of the Covenant attacking new colonies), they accepted the truce and joined the UNSC for the survival of humanity. Many insurgents would completely give up their cause in order to join the UNSC, as they were the only able to properly protect them, while many chose to stay away from both the UEG and the Covenant in remote settlements, such as the Rubble, or Outer Colonies that were glassed by the alien hegemony. Many Insurrectionists, however, chose to continue their campaign against the UNSC and UEG, and resumed their attacks through the entirety of the First Contact War. Despite their continuous efforts, the Insurrectionists would lose to both the UNSC and the Covenant, and activity continued to decrease, with only isolated conflicts such as the Mamore Riots continuing. Many of these "changes of heart" occurred because of the Covenant onslaught and the annihilation of most Outer Colonies. Despite their newfound alliance, they still held the desire for independence from the UEG, but were more than comfortable of siding with their enemies to ensure their own survival. Post-First Contact War .]]Following the end of the First Contact War, many Insurrectionists which were hiding or allied with the UNSC started to return to their old ways and with their respective factions, while new factions, such as the New Colonial Alliance (NCA), also appeared. After the Treaty of 2552, the UNSC and the UEG attempted to regain some of the planets they had lost to the Covenant through retarraforming. Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood was one of the main individuals to champion for diplomatic missions between the rebel factions and the UNSC. Many of the remaining colonies chose to completely cut themselves from the UEG, stating they were abandoned to the Covenant's mercy during the war. Many rebels were able to take both UNSC and Covenant technology to help them in their missions, often selling them on the black market for pirates, terrorists, and other factions. Some of the biggest Insurrectionist movements in the post-war period hailed from the colony Venezia, which became a center for all kinds of criminals, even some former elements of the Covenant itself, such as kig-yar pirates. After amassing enough power, the Venezian crime lords declared them completely independent from the UEG. The OCEANIC-class MJOLNIR was used for combat against the United Liberation Front on Terceira and Talitsa. The rising New Colonial Alliance was able to gather many resources, and in March 2564, they attacked the UNSC during a peace negotiation between the sangheili of the Swords of Sanghelios and the jiralhanae of Lydus' pack on the former Covenant colony Ealen, which they were able to do thanks to the help of a SPARTAN-IV mole, Vladimir Scruggs and the Blue Suns pirate group, a Covenant splinter faction led by Shipmaster Vata 'Gajat. Alongside the Swords of Sanghelios, Lydus' pack, the UNSC was able to cast the pirates away, but the peace talks were not concluded. In the same month, Captain Daniel Clayton, a high-ranking member of the NCA, sought revenge on Ernst Hood, blaming him for the loss of his father, Captain James Cutter, aboard the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], decades earlier in the First Contact War, and ambushed the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]] at Oth Lodon with the aid of the Blue Suns. Clayton and his forces managed to damage the Infinity by using an energy projector, but he was stopped by Fireteam Crossroads, who were able to kill 'Gajat and incarcerate Clayton, sending him to Midnight Facility. Known Insurrectionist groups *United Liberation Front *Sovereign Colonies *Secessionist Union *Freedom Party *People's Occupation *Bandusa *New Colonial Alliance Category:Earth-5875 Category:Secession (Earth-5875) Category:Insurrectionists of Earth-5875 Category:Created by Draft227